


Scars and Heartbeats

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Nightfalcon Has a Realization on Social Media [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Actually it started with Zurutara, Also Jet was making me sweat as I wrote this, Also an unreleased AU of mine, And then I remembered Jet, And thus, Based off of a prompt I found on tumblr, I FORGOT MY BOI, I had to keep it T, It was scars, It's also divergent from that AU since that AU intends to have only an OTP, Jetkorutara, Minor Angst, Multi, Right?, Scar touching, There's some sexual references, Thought of this OT4 the other day, and I said, but teenagers should be able to handle them, i think, lots of fluff, this OT4 was born, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Heart-to-heart convos about scars, and a cuddle pile at the end.
Relationships: Haru/Jet/Katara/Zuko
Series: Nightfalcon Has a Realization on Social Media [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Scars and Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Jet stop dropping innuendos, I need to keep these fics below an M rating.

“What’s that scar from?” 

“Which one?” Zuko asks dryly, turning around to look at Haru walking into the shower area.

“The giant one slanting across your back,” Haru said, sitting down next to Zuko. He’s still fully clothed, while Zuko still has a towel wrapped around his hips. 

“One of the most recent battles, I couldn’t get to a healer in time for him to close the wound so that I could have a smooth back instead of that giant scar,” Zuko said. 

“It’s beautiful,” Haru said, “Can I touch it?”

“Yes,” Zuko says, and turns his back to Haru so that he could have easier access to his back. Haru’s rough fingers trace the scar, so different from Katara’s softer fingers, but has the same gentleness, unlike Jet.

“So many scars,” Haru mumbles, pulling his hand back, but Zuko feels his eyes lingering on the smaller ones on his back. He turns as Haru shrugs off his top, revealing small scars on his torso, shoulders, and arms. Haru takes Zuko’s wrist and presses his hand to a small burn scar on his shoulder.

“You boys just going to touch each other scars all day, or is Haru going to actually shower?” Katara’s voice comes from the direction of the door. Both jump and turn to her. Her light blue robe barely touches the floor, slightly whispering as she pads over to them. Sitting between them, she shrugs the robe off her shoulders, letting it fall at her waist. She’s wearing a sarashi which hides several scars they both know are there, but they can see her other scars. 

“I’ll shower,” Haru says, picking up her right hand to kiss it, which she allows. He leaves, and she turns to Zuko, touching his first scar, just like she did all those years ago in the cave. Zuko leans forward to kiss her, and she allows it. He begins to move down with his kisses, avoiding her mother’s necklace and the necklace that holds his betrothal stone, dancing around the small bruises Haru left earlier and stopping above her sarashi. From the way her breath hitches, he knows that she has the energy to kiss him, but is tired from the reason why she’s sending Haru to clean off.

“I’m going to rest after I shower,” Katara murmurs, getting up and stopping when a pair of tan arms sneaks around her middle. 

“I know you want your rest, darling, but let me join in on the love fest,” Jet whispers as he looms behind Katara. Jet’s hands roam around on her stomach, tracing the small scars there.

“Don’t make me punish you,” Zuko hisses, “She’s tired and I’m not.” Jet’s dark eyes glared at Zuko. 

“Bite me, oh great dragon,” Jet hisses, but removes his arms and backs up. Katara slips out from between them and turns to them.

“Behave, you two,” Katara teases her husbands. 

“What, so you and Haru can have at it in the shower?” Jet asked, pouting.

“No, I’m going to shower solo, and if you make a mess, you clean it up,” Katara said, then walked away. Jet shrugged.

“She’s going to tease you mercilessly, I can see it,” Zuko says, slipping on some pants and throwing the towel into a nearby bin.

“I love it all the same,” Jet counters.

“Or how about all three of us tease you until you can’t bear it anymore?” Zuko says, leaning into his husband’s face. Jet blanches briefly, before recovering.

“Do it,” Jet said, before kissing Zuko on the cheek. 

“You’re just mad because Katara’s the only one who can fluster me,” Zuko said, scooping Jet up, “Kat doesn’t want us making a mess in here, since these are technically communal showers.”

“Are you going to carry me all the way back, my big, strong, firebending prince?” Jet mocks. Zuko hisses.

“Watch me,” Zuko spits, and proceeds to carry Jet out of the room. 

“I need to know your workout regime, Katara’s been rubbing up all over your muscles while never looking at mine,” Jet whines in Zuko’s ear. 

“Oh, she’s looking when you’re blindfolded and straining,” Zuko hissed back, fumbling to get the door open.

“Need help?” Jet asks, opens the door, which Zuko allows, and closes it. Zuko walks Jet to the bed and lays him down there.

“Kat and Haru are going to be tired, so it’s just going to be you and me tonight,” Zuko said, laying down next to Jet.

“I’m not one to complain,” Jet replied, “So, you were saying about teasing?” Jet pulls off his shirt and smirks. 

“What’s this?” Zuko asks, his hand reaching to touch a giant burn scar on Jet’s left clavicle. Jet put Zuko’s hand on it.

“From my first fight with a firebender. Nearly died.” Jet said, his dark grey green eyes staring into Zuko’s gold. 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said, “I’ve never seen it before.”

“You were probably blindfolded - “

“We’re having a MOMENT here,” Zuko said, his voice nearly cracking. Jet smirks.

“You liar. You said that only Katara could fluster you. So the big, bad, firebender gets flustered over past memories?” Jet asked, smirking. 

“Define past memories,” Zuko hissed, glaring at Jet.

“That’s not what I meant - “ Jet said, but Zuko cuts him off by moving away and turning his back to him.

“I know. I just - “

“I shouldn’t have done it in the first place,” Jet says. Zuko turns to look at him. “You said it was semi-open to talk about, but to be mindful of what we say. I’m sorry, Zuko.”

“It’s okay,” Zuko says, “It’s okay. I’m in a better place now, I have three people who love me, people I take comfort with on an intimate level.” Zuko moves closer to Jet. Jet snuggled close, Zuko’s warmth beckoning him to shelter there from the cold that inhabited the palace all the time. They lay there awhile until footsteps came in. Zuko sleepily lifted his head to see who dared to walk in on the exiled Fire Lord and his husband, who protests weakly at the removal of warmth.

“You two are cuddling without us?” Katara asks, pouting slightly, even though she was right at the bed’s edge.

“Join in, Jet wants all the warmth in the world,” Zuko mumbled, dropping back down onto the bed, Jet cuddling closer and wrapping his arms around Zuko. Katara settled down behind Jet, and Haru settled behind her.

“Of course Jet wants all the warmth, he never tasted cold as a child. Only warmth and heat.” Katara murmured. Jet didn’t respond, and his heartbeat was slow and even. Zuko’s was slowing down, along with Haru’s. None of her husbands responded to her comment, too tired or already asleep. Katara stayed awake the longest, before being lulled into sleep by three heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this OT4!
> 
> A couple of things for this OT4:
> 
> I headcanon that Jet has a bunch of nicknames for all his spouses, Katara is just as good at dishing out nicknames but she's tired in this fic, while Zuko just rolls with it. 
> 
> In this AU of an AU, Zuko and Katara were dating, then Haru somehow gets involved, and then they find Jet. If I could draw out the dynamics, I would. 
> 
> It'd be posted to the Discord channel where this was born lol.


End file.
